A Fox Mission
by Kyuubiboy1119
Summary: This is my first fic and flames are accepted. Everyone is still gennin but on a certain mission something wierd happens to our blonde hero and his secret is told. HinaxNaru and maybe SakuxSasu.
1. A new Mission

**Okay, here's my first chapter of my first fic. Flames are accepted.**

**Everyone is a gennin but Naruto knows the Rasengan and Sasuke knows the Chidori. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Naruto so what!**

" " **statement**

' ' **thought**

**Bold- Kyuubi**

**A Fox Mission**

Team 7 was waiting in their regular spot for their still-stalling-and-not-appearing-sensei.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late but I got lost on the past of life," Kakashi lied while hiding something or someone behind his back.

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. "I can't believe you used the same excuse," Sasuke grumbled walking toward him.

"Okay Sasuke, how about this, we got a C ranked mission to transport a couple of scrolls to the Land of the Waves for three gennin."

"Hn"

"Sweet! We got a new mission but come on couldn't get a higher ranked one?" Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Dobe, you should be happy we have a mission."

"I'll be happy if I want to teme!"

The argument would've gone farther if it wasn't for Kakashi.

"Okay you two I don't want the whole village being destroyed."

"But then where were you this whole time. We were waiting for two hours," Sakura clarified getting angry.

"Well, the mission requires three gennin so I had to get a fourth one," Kakashi replied.

"What the! That doesn't even make any sense," Naruto started to rant, "I mean if it's three than there's three not four and"- He was cut off by Sasuke putting tape on his mouth.

"So who did you get?" Sasuke questioned.

"I couldn't get Kiba or Shino, they're on a mission. Chouji's in the hospital because of digestion problems. Shikamaru is banged up from his last mission. Ino has to work at her family's flower shop." Kakashi explained.

"But that only leaves," Sakura said trying to figure it out "Hinata."

"Come on out Hinata." Hinata moved from behind Kakashi.

"H-hi." Hinata greeted with a blush.

"Wait but I still don't get why we need four people for a three gennin assignment." Naruto said while pealing off the rest of the tape.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough now the rest of the day you have off. Tomorrow we start the mission."

"Time to go to Ichiraku's then," Naruto exclaimed.

"U-uh Naruto-kun m-m-may I come with you," Hinata stuttered.'Darn it I thought I got rid of that stupid problem.'

"Sure Hinata lets go,"

"**Nice pick she will a great caretaker for you"**

'What are you talking about furball'

**"Oh nothing but I would let up on the furball jokes if I were you."**

'Whatever'

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm okay."

"W-well were here," Hinata stammered.

"Oh what are you going to have Hinata?" Naruto signaled for her to sit down at what made her blush.

"I'll have a miso ramen," she answered.

"Old man we'll have two bowls of miso ramen," saying this he took his very fat frog out to pay.

After dinner Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and went to the apartment to sleep for the next day's mission.

**And there ya go my first chapter of my first fic**

**Time to review.**


	2. The Big Secret

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Naruto so what!**

**A Fox Mission**

ING ING IN- "Uhh great another busted alarm- oh shit it's not broke I'm going to be late for the mission." Naruto dashed throughout the house getting ready for his mission. He heated up a cup of ramen to go and left the apartment.

Meanwhile

"I can't believe Naruto's late for the mission," Sakura steamed.

"I know he's even later than me and that's saying something," Kakashi stated.

The group was waiting by the village's gate but so far Naruto hadn't shown up yet. They have been waiting for him for thirty minutes.

"M-maybe his al-larm clock broke and he didn't wake up," Hinata stammered defensively.

"If that dobe doesn't get here in the next five seconds he's gonna be soaked," Sasuke threatened while shaking his water.

And so they waited.

"Hey guys," Naruto ran up to them seeming to be out of breath.

"Hmm six seconds, too bad,"

"What do ya me"-splash-"aw what the hell teme!"

"Your late." Sasuke was filling up his water.

"Okay are we going to leave and get the mission started or are we going to stay and argue," Kakashi took out his book and started to walk through the gate.

And so the gang walked through the gates into the forest with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fighting and Hinata silently following.

Sakura noticed that she was standing alone and decided to accompany her.

"So Hinata when are going to tell Naruto that you like him."

"W-what!" At that she blushed crimson red.

"Oh come on Hinata everyone except Naruto knows that you like him."

"B-but what if he d-doesn't l-l-like me back?"

"He would be an idiot not to like you. You just have to tell him straight up!" 'I just wish that I could tell Sasuke that…'

"R-right!"

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Kyuubi.

'What were you talking about before with the caretaker?'

"**Lets just say tomorrow when you turn fourteen your going to have a change. It's something you have to go through… Like puberty."**

'But when tomorrow?'

"**At exactly midnight. Now no more questions."**

"Okay everyone we're stopping here. Now I only have two tents so girls in one boys in the other. Then gather up by the fire for a meeting."

After everyone settled down they went to the fire where Kakashi was reading his book.

"Okay starting this meeting I would like to say that we need to take a three day detour because of a flash flood."

"Awww," Naruto and Sakura whined.

"Naruto if I could see you for a second," Kakashi signaled him to come over.

"Sure."

"I think it's time to tell them about the fox demon."

"I can't, they'll hate and ignore me. Just like the villagers..." Naruto's mood had just jumped from joyful to hurt and angered.

"I think they'll understand."

While they were whispering the others were getting more curious every second until Naruto came with gloomy face.

"Hey guys I need to tell you something important but coud you promise not to hate me." Hearing this Sasuke got curious.

"Why would we ever hate you Naruto?" Sakura and Hinata were getting concerned.

"Well you know the Kyuubi that was killed for attacking the village...Well it wasn't it was sealed into baby...That baby was me..." At that Naruto showed them the seal. When he did this Sasuke had his mouth agape. Sakura looked terrified. Hinata ran up to Naruto and...

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so-so sorry I n-never noticed!" She cried on his chest.

"Hinata...Thank you."

**That's all for now**

**Time to review**


	3. The Big Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Naruto so what!**

**A Fox Mission**

**11:08**

Since Naruto had told everyone his big secret Sasuke was able to get control of himself, Sakura was able to recover from unconsciousness, and Hinata was still wrapped around him.

"Naruto you've had that fox in you the whole time we have been with you?" Sakura was now getting a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah is that what the orange chakra is?" Now Sasuke was getting even more curious.

"Yep I've had it my whole life and yes that is what the orange chakra is. It's the fox's own chakra but I can usually only use it when I have no energy left so it's like a backup supply."

Sasuke was starting to be relieved, "Is that all? You had me thinking it was worse like the fox could control you."

Naruto was shocked, "You mean you don't care that I have the Kyuubi inside of me?"

"Nope."

"Baka, of course we don't care! I mean just because you have a monster doesn't mean you are a monster!"

"N-no way l-like she said."

Hearing this Naruto began to cry, "Thanks you guys."

**11:24**

"Okay enough with all the sappy stuff, lets get on with the meeting. The reason I had Naruto tell you this is because we have a dilemma. Naruto this is why we need four ninja on the mission. I'm sure the Kyuubi told you something about your birthday."

"Yeah but all he said was something about a caretaker and to let up on the furball' jokes because of my fourteenth birthday and it happens at exactly midnight."

"Wait, you can talk to the fox whenever you want and he can't hurt you?" Sasuke was getting confused with the whole Kyuubi thing.

"Yep, I can talk to him in my head anytime I want and no he can't."

"Weakling."

**"Yeah, but I don't always have to listen to you. And he's going to be the first one dead if I ever get out"**

'Shut up fox.'

"Kyuubi just threatened you."

"Ooh I'm so scared what is going to do growl at me." Sasuke found something else he liked teasing Kyuubi.

**"Bad move"**

"Come on people stop interrogating Naruto and get back to the subject. The hokage and I figured out that Naruto is going to change into what he calls a 'furball' or a fox for his birthday. And also like he said it happens at midnight tonight and through the week he will obtain another tail until he has nine then the next day he will return to normal. But when he does change he will be able control part of himself. We guessed that it would be battling since that is where he uses his brain."

"Hey, I use my head in other things," Naruto was irritated.

**11:42**

"Of course you do. Now like Kyuubi said Naruto will need a caretaker."

Hinata heard this loud and clear, 'Oh I hope he picks me. Please pick me.'

"**I already know."**

"Well I can't do it I have to lead us," Kakashi lied.

"That's not even an good excuse," both Sasuke and Naruto grumbled.

"Sasuke can't do it who knows what torture he'll do to Naruto." Sasuke smirked evily.

"Sakura can't do it, if she hugged him he'd die of lack of air." Sakura looked offended at the statement.

"Hinata is the only one gentle and kind enough to take care of Naruto." At this both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

'YEEEY I get to take care of Naruto-kun!' Hinata screamed in her head.

**11:54**

"Okay everyone take out your sleeping bags and come right back except you Naruto since you won't need it since you'll be a fox."

**11:58**

"Okay Naruto you ready for the transformation?"

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei."

Everyone came back and gathered around Naruto.

**12:00**

There was an orb of light circled around Naruto and every second it got brighter until it got smaller and exploded. The next thing they know it was dark again and a mew was heard. They looked around to find where it came from and found a small orange baby fox.

"Okay everyone you saw it now go to bed. Hinata you must take Naruto with you to your tent." Hinata blushed and almost fainted at the thought.

**12:15**

After everything calmed down Naruto took his place on the side Hinata's pillow and curled up and of course Hinata blushed deeply. After getting in the sleeping bag Hinata stroked the fox's fur a few times and all she could say was:

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun."

**There it is hoped it was long enough **(**you know who you are**) **and I hoped everyone** **liked it**

**Time to Review**


	4. A Day in the Life of a Fox

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Naruto so what!**

**A Fox Mission**

Hinata woke up to an energetic little fox jumping up and down on top of her waiting to go outside. Before she screamed her lungs out she remembered what had happened the night before to Naruto and then giggled at him.

The others were already outside eating breakfast, unexpecting of the little fox that lunged out of the tent and attacked Sasuke. Right before Sasuke picked up and tormented the fox Hinata came out of the tent smiling. Naruto jumped over her and landed in the hood of her jacket with Sasuke glaring at him angrily.

"Good morning Hinata how did you sleep last night?" Sakura was in a good mood today.

"Hi Sakura, I slept great last night."

"Mew," Naruto had moved to Hinata's shoulder making her giggle.

"Someone's happy today," Kakashi walked in reading the perverted book smirking under his mask.

Hinata blushed when he said this.

Hinata sat down to have some breakfast while somehow slowly made his ramen and then devoured every last thing that was in the bowl. Everyone was surprised and just watched how he did this.

After breakfast everyone packed up and got back onto the rode.

Hinata was the first in the group petting Naruto as he purred. Every once and a while he would jump out of her arms to walk around or pounce on twigs and leaves. Now they were at the detour looking at the water from the flood. While staring at the water Naruto sneaked up on Sasuke and jumped.

"What the! Whoa!" Sasuke fell to the ground while Naruto ran back to Hinata.

"Sasuke what happened to you!"

"Naruto just jumped me!"

At that everyone looked for Naruto and found him leaning on Hinata's leg looking back at them with his head tilted. Hinata and Sakura awwed at him.

"Sasuke I don't think Naruto could've taken you down in the state that he's in unless you are that weak." Sakura was beginning to think that maybe Sasuke wasn't all he claimed to be.

"He caught me off guard, I didn't see him."

"Hmm"

They started walking again with Sasuke keeping an eye on the little orange fox. The next time he looked at the fox he saw it was sticking his tongue out at him. He was steamed.

Everything was calm, Naruto was lying in Hinata's hood but soon his ears perked up. He jumped out of the hood got in a fox type fighting stance and barked. Soon after the barking a rouge ninja jumped out of the tree and took out a kunai. Sasuke activated his sharingan and Hinata her byakugan.

"Hold on guys. Naruto would you have the honor of taking him down?" Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto nodded his head furiously.

The ninja ran forward kunai in hand.

"Bark arf arf! (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Soon there were five orange foxes in their battle stance.

"Amazing the transformation didn't affect his chakra flow and control. And he didn't even have to make any hand signs" Kakashi stared in amazement.

And they're off! The foxes leapt into the air and lunged onto the man and took him down with savage force. When he was done the man wasn't even breathing and had vicious bites and cuts.

After the group saw this all they could get out of their mouths was, "Whoa!"

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi regained his composure.

Naruto yipped and jumped into a nearby pond to wash off the blood and came back to Hinata.

She picked him up hugged him and cooed, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto purred in her arms.

And so they walked to the next spot to sleep.

Two hours later they found a resting spot and Hinata was petting the sleeping fox in her arms.

They had dinner and then sat down to relax by the fire. But relaxation isn't in Naruto's vocabulary so he ran around the fire. "So Hinata how do you like being so close to Naruto in his fox form?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata blushed, "Well I did get rid of my stutter problem and I am getting closer to Naruto-kun."

"I guess being so close to him right now is helping that."

"I'm going to sleep, good night Sakura."

"Good night Sasuke." 'I think he likes me!'

"I think you should take your own advice and tell Sasuke straight up that you like him Sakura."

"Yeah. Wait oh no I can't do that just yet I need to know for sure that he likes me. You know what I'm talking about Hinata."

After relaxing everyone else went back to their own tent to go to sleep with Naruto close behind.

"Good night Hinata, good night Naruto."

"Mew"

"Goodnight Sakura, good night Naruto."

Hinata took a notebook and started to write. Naruto moved to the pillow layed down and yawned. Hinata petted him and went back to writing. Hinata saw him move toward her. Naruto moved toward her, licked her cheek, curled up, and went to sleep.

'Aww he's so cute. I love you Naruto-kun.'

She closed up the book petted Naruto for a few minutes got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

During that night a poof of smoke appeared around Naruto and when it cleared the second tail had appeared.

**There ya go the fourth chapter**

**Time to review**


	5. Midnight training

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Naruto so what!**

**A Fox Mission**

It was the middle of night, shortly after Naruto had gained his second tail. He awoke yawning feeling a bit compressed. He looked around him and found Hinata holding him in her sleep. He quietly slipped out of her arms and left the tent making sure not to wake up Hinata or Sakura.

He left the resting grounds and went into the forest to talk to the demon Kyuubi.

"**So getting use to being a 'furball' yet."**

'You are terrible you know that. And I can still use the Kage Bunshin. What about the other ones, can I still use them?'

"**You can only use the Rasengan. If you use the summoning it my come out twisted you know like half frog half fox. Not a good sight to see."**

'Eww, well how do I do the Rasengan?'

"**You sure you want to know? I mean it's kind of weird."**

'Yes!'

"**Okay, you have to focus you chakra not in your hands-I mean paws but in your tails. But every day it gets harder because each day you grow a new tail so you have to put enough of the same energy in each tail to make it work. And you still have to keep the energy under control like you use to. But there is a good side to it to. If you do it right instead of running with it you could throw it."**

'Whoa… But wait then how do I keep it in place?'

"**The energy from each tail, if each power was even on every side, will keep the Rasengan floating in place."**

After listening to the instructions Naruto spent hours in the woods trying to perfect it and after countless tries he did it. He made a clone of himself as a target. First he put his two tails parallel from each other put an even amount of chakra in them both, then forcing the chakra in the middle of the two tails while the Rasengan formed. After formation he took aim at the clone and threw it head on. After the hit the clone disappeared and the small orange fox fell to the ground from exhaustion and dragged himself to the side of the pillow that he now loved so much and went to sleep.

**I know it was short but it was meant to be so… **

**Time to review **


	6. Sea monsters, Marshmallows, & Feelings

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was on vacation, then camp, and now school. Anyway here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto but I do own this story.**

**A Fox Mission**

Naruto woke from hearing his name being called and saw Hinata petting him. While petting Naruto Hinata saw that the second tail appeared.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up." Hinata began to pick the fox up baby style with it still curled up and walked out of the tent. Naruto mewed.

Sasuke was on the edge this morning. He was staring at Hinata's tent just waiting for Naruto to attack, but this time he was ready. Behind his back he had a kunai to defend himself against the hyped up fox.

"Sasuke I think your going a little overboard with this." Sakura was starting to get a little worried about him.

"I'm not going overboard I just don't want to be attacked off guard again."

About a minute later the tent started rustling and the door opened. Sasuke jumped into a fighting position only to see Hinata coming out with the fox sleeping in her arms.

"Hi everyone, how's breakfast today. Naruto was really tired this morning… Everything alright Sasuke?" As proof she showed the little fox curled up in her arms and gave Sasuke a weird look.

"Uhh… yeah… whatever."

Kakashi walked into the scene with his perverted book in hand, "So Naruto got his second tail I see, but he seems a little beat up today. Maybe he learned something new last night." Kakashi already knew what happened the night before. He stayed up in a tree and watched Naruto train.

The morning went by slowly since Naruto was resting to gather his strength. Hinata had to fix his breakfast. After that Naruto started to get his energy back and everyone noticed it, especially Sasuke who Naruto started to attack again.

Kakashi started walking, "Let's pack up and get back to the road everyone."

Hinata picked Naruto up "Let's go Naruto-kun." Naruto jumped out of her arms and laid on her head. Hinata giggled and started walking toward the road.

Later they all got back onto the path with a view of a lake beside them, Naruto was in a trance by staring at the lake.

Kakashi looked backed at Naruto. "We should have Naruto back to normal in around eight days. But we have no idea if he'll remember if any of this happened."

Hinata put on a worried face and thought, 'He might not remember this! Not even when I told him that I love him!'

Sakura noticed Hinata's look walked toward her, "Worried that Naruto won't remember anything?"

"Yeah," Hinata frowned and took Naruto off her head and stared gloomily at him, "I told him that I love him. I want him to remember because I don't know if I'll have enough courage to do it again."

"I'd feel the same way if that was me and Sasuke." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and then went back to Hinata.

While the girls were talking Naruto stared at the lake feeling that something was wrong.

Quickly, Naruto jumped away from Hinata and started barking at the lake. Everyone turned around to see what was the matter.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stared at the lake to see what was wrong.

Naruto growled his last warning.

"Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto all right?" Sakura was feeling freaked out.

Kakashi replied, "I think Naruto's sensing something inside the water."

Sasuke stared at the fox as it positioned itself into stance attack. Everyone but Kakashi looked at the two tails where they saw something small, spherical and blue forming and screamed:

"IS THAT THE RASENGAN???!!!"

Sure enough it was twirling and spinning around like it used to. Except one thing… It was thrown toward the lake and they screamed:

"DID HE JUST THROW THE RASENGAN???!!!"

And after a few seconds in the lake it exploded bringing something else out. And again last time they screamed:

"IS THAT A **SEA MONSTER**???!!!"

Kakashi turned to the frightened trio "Huh, oh yeah I forgot to tell you. There have been some sightings of large serpents in the water in this area."

"**WHAT**!!!"

"Whatever." Sasuke tried to regain his composure after what just happened, and failed miserably when he turned toward the lake and found the monster's face just inches from his.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to recognize this but when he did…

"Aaahhh!!"

Kunais and shurikens were thrown everywhere while just missing Sakura and Hinata's heads.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Within seconds the serpent was engulfed in flames and being blown back from another Rasengan from Naruto.

The serpent went back into the water screeching in pain.

"Well I guess that's ov-aahh!" Kakashi was brought to the ground in a dog pile by the group.

"You could've told us that there was a sea monster in the lake!"

"I…for…got. Get … off me! Hah!" The white haired ninja pushed the pack off of him and took off the fox that was biting his elbow and gave him to Hinata.

"I think this is yours." Hinata took Naruto from Kakashi and hugged him tightly.

Hinata lifted up Naruto's ear and whispered, "Great job Naruto-kun," and kissed him on the head.

Kakashi cleaned himself off, started walking and said, "We should be at the next area by sundown and put up camp for the night ,"

Everyone agreed and set off again.

After another hour of walking they finally reached the campgrounds.

Everyone put up their tents and brought out what they needed and made their dinner.

Hinata however shared her dinner with Naruto since the ramen was destroyed by the sea monster, which she didn't mind at all.

After dinner Sasuke started to rummage through Naruto's bag.

Sakura saw this and walked toward him, "Sasuke, why are you going through Naruto's stuff?"

"I want to see if the dobe brought any snacks with him… Got it. Marshmallows!

Five minutes later, the gang was around the campfire roasting the marshmallows Sasuke took.

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke by the fire and took out a marshmallow but burned it, second one fell on the ground, and so on. Sasuke however was successful at this but saw her sulking.

"Here, have mine."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura hugged him and ate the marshmallow.

'Wow, that felt good,' knowing what he just thought he shook his head, blushed, and put his arm around Sakura.

Inner Sakura: "Cha!! He put his arm around me!!"

Sakura blushed and put her head on his shoulders.

With Hinata and Naruto

Hinata had cooked her marshmallow and was about to eat until she saw Naruto staring at it hungrily so she lowered it to him and watched him nibble on the ends and yawned when he was done. And after that a poof of smoke of smoke appeared and so did the third tail. When he noticed this he started to chase it.

'He's so cute when he's like this.'

After the roasting everyone went back to their tents to go to sleep and Naruto went to his position on the pillow, curled up, and went to sleep.

'Good night Naruto- kun.'

"I love you."

**I'm sorry I took so long but I hope you liked it.**

**Time to Review**


	7. Sasuke's bad day

**I would like to say thank you for everyone's reviews and here's the new chapter. Sorry I took so long but I made a new story called Who Knew.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**A Fox Mission**

It was midnight and was storming when Naruto woke up from the Kyuubi rants and threats.

"**Wake up, it's time we give that bastard what for."**

'What are you talking about fox?'

"**I'm talking about that kid with the hair of a cockatoo that was taunting me. And when I say I'm going to get him, I get him good."**

'What are you gonna do to Sasuke?'

"**Oh, it's not what I'm going to do to him, it's what you're going to do to him."**

'Why do you think I'm going to do that.'

"**To get him back for everything he has done to you. What happened to the prankster that terrorized the village everyday, huh."**

'Fine. But nothing that will cause death or serious injury.'

"**Okay, now look it's raining. So take the teme's clothes out of his tent and put them in the middle of camp. They will be soaked."**

Naruto did what the Kyuubi said and brought the clothes outside with a mischievous look growing on the fox's face.

'Okay furball, I'll take it from here.'

Kyuubi ignored the comment, **"Good luck."**

Naruto trotted over to Sasuke's bag, zipped it open and found it almost completely stuffed with tomatoes.

'Dang what's with this guy and his tomatoes!'

Naruto took the tomatoes and brought them to Sakura's bag and tried to stuff the bag with the tomatoes. But while stuffing the bag with the fruit a bottle of perfume fell out. And so he thought of a way to make Sasuke crazy. Naruto took one of the tomatoes, emptied the bottle, and squeezed the tomato so hard that the juice poured into the bottle. There was even no difference in color.

'Excellent! Now to put the bottle back and get to Sasuke's weapons. I'm glad I brought those plush foxes with me. I can't believe I was about to throw them away.'

Naruto went to his bag, opened the secret compartment and took out the three plush foxes and dragged them over to Sasuke's kunai pouch. He took out all the weapons and filled the pouch with the fox plushies. He brought the weapons out of the tent and threw them into the forest.

'Now to go to bed.'

And so he did, Naruto walked into Hinata's tent and found her holding his jacket in her sleep. He yawned dragged himself to the pillow, curled up, and fell asleep.

It was morning and the rain had just stopped. Naruto had woken up and noticed that Hinata was not in her sleeping bag. The fox started to look around and found her putting on her jacket and looked away but not before seeing her figure that girls would kill for. Naruto faked a yawn to show her that he was awake. When Hinata had heard this she quickened her pace and opened the tent only to hear.

"NO!" Sasuke had been looking for his clothes in his tent but when he looked around outside the tent he found them in the middle of camp. Sasuke had ran up to them only to find that all of his clothes were soaked.

Sakura had ran out of her tent to see what had happened but went back as soon as she came out with a blush to compete with Hinata's when she saw Sasuke only in his boxers. Kakashi walked in and saw the problem.

"Sasuke please put some clothes on."

"What am I supposed to wear, all of my clothes are soaked!"

"I guess the only thing you can wear are the clothes Naruto brought with him."

"No way."

"Sorry but it's the only thing we have."

Sasuke whined while he brought Naruto's orange jumpsuit into his tent.

After what Sakura saw she ran back into the tent and dressed herself in such a quick manner she didn't realize the difference in her perfume and ran back out. Hinata and the little fox were out there as well with a surprised look while Kakashi came back out with a camera.

"Kakashi-sensei what's with the camera?"

"You'll see."

Right after Kakashi said this Sasuke had dragged himself out of his tent with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Say cheese!"

"Noooo," Sasuke almost cried after the picture was taken while everyone else just stared at him.

"Wow, Sasuke orange is not your color." Sakura tried to comfort him but he just walked back to his tent.

Kakashi even tried to help, "Don't worry Sasuke, your clothes should be dry by noon."

"At least I still have my tomatoes." He opened his bag only to find that they were gone.

"GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE MY TOMATOES!!!"

Everyone was taken back not to mention Hinata was terrified.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?"

"He took them, that damn fox took my tomatoes! I'll kill you Naruto!" Sasuke lunged at Naruto ready to punch his lights out until Kakashi grabbed him by the collar.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down."

"No way! That fox took away my tomatoes and he's the reason I'm in his freakin jumpsuit! I'll kill him!"

"Sasuke, there's no proof that Naruto did any of this, especially when his mind only works in battle."

"Dammit I'll get that damn fox if it kills me."

Hinata picked the baby fox and held on to him for dear life because of the glare Sasuke was giving Naruto.

'Don't you dare hurt my little Naruto! Wait? What?'

Hinata blushed at what she had just thought and ate her breakfast.

A few minutes later Kakashi came back and told everyone to pack up and start back up on the trail.

After everything was packed up they went back to the path and Sasuke was paranoid.

'I know Naruto took my tomatoes and put my clothes out last night, I know it… Wait! I smell tomatoes but where?'

Sasuke looked around ravenously trying to locate the scent. Hinata was reading a book she had brought along and Sakura and Kakashi were ahead of the group. Naruto saw Sasuke trying to find something and he had let his guard down. So, quietly, Naruto crawled up behind him and then… pounced!

"AAAHHHH!!" Sasuke had fallen onto the ground and felt something small on his back. He got up and looked around to only see everyone staring at him and the fox smirking almost like he was taunting him.

"That's it! Naruto, you're DEAD!" Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch, grabbed the first three things his hands could get his hands on.

"Nooo!!" Hinata had started to cry.

"Sasuke how could you!!" Sakura had a mixed expression on her face of hate and sadness. But when the objects hit Naruto he was not even taken back by them. In fact he was playing with them. Everyone had saw what they were and they could just say was.

"Dolls?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked' "Sasuke, you play with dolls?"

"No!! Naruto must have sabotaged my weapons. There are no weapons in my pouch!!

Hinata looked down to see Naruto tackling and gnawing at the three fox dolls in the cutest matter.

'He is so cute!!! I just want to hug him so bad!'

She did. She picked him up baby style with the dolls. The fox cuddled by the plush foxes and looked ahead.

'Awww' Hinata just smiled and looked down at him.

"Sasuke your clothes are dry if you want to put them on." Kakashi showed him his clothes and he sighed. He left and came back a few minutes later in his old clothes.

"This is much better."

Now Sasuke was back to sniffing out the tomato's scent.

'The scent. It's coming from Sakura? And there's two of them.'

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and pulled her behind the group.

"Why do you smell like tomatoes Sakura?"

"I don't smell like-," She smelled her palm, "I guess I do. Sorry if it bothers you, Sasuke."

He saw the sorrow on her face and couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around her wais pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't stand it she stayed like this for a few more seconds until she did something only Hinata would do. She fainted.

Sasuke felt her body go limp and so he carried her bridal style but saw something fall out of her bag. Sasuke picked it up and saw it. A tomato. He wondered why it was in her bag so he looked inside it and found all of his tomatoes and some paw prints and he saw the perfume bottle and figured out what happened and why Sakura smelled like tomatoes.

"I don't know if I should kill Naruto are thank him."

Sasuke walked back into the group with Sakura in his arms.

A few minutes later they reached their destination.

"Here we are everyone. The Land of the Waves. I'll bring the scrolls the rest of the way you guys go get us checked in at a hotel."

Sasuke smirked, "Sure thing."

The genin walked for about a half of a mile more and found a hotel. They walked in and went to the receptionist.

"Hello we would to know if you had three rooms available?"

"We sure do, and here are your keys."

"Thank you very much."

Everyone went into their separate rooms cleaned up and went to bed. Hinata was about to go to sleep but saw Naruto on the floor looking tiredly at the bed. She picked him up and put him on the bed and watched him curl up and go asleep.

"Good night Naruto." She got a mew in return and went to sleep.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Time to Review**


	8. Hox to catch a fox

**Disclaimer: Yes I don't own Naruto, just rub it in why don't ya.**

**A Fox Mission**

Hinata had woken up to hear the thunder roll outside her room and see the rain, not falling, but pouring down. She then heard a soft cry from the fox, with now four tails, next to her. Naruto had been watching the storm and being an animal was frightened by it.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata had seen his look, probably caused by the storm outside and figured he wanted to get out of the room.

"Just let me change and we can go, okay." Hinata smiled sweetly and left for the bathroom with the fox jumping off the bed behind her. "No, no, no Naruto you can't come in." Hinata brought him back to bed and could have swore she saw a mischievous look added with a blush on the fox's face.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, don't follow me now." Hinata gave a sly smile then walked back into the bathroom leaving the fox with a brighter blush.

**Sakura**

"Sasuke! Get up!" Behind the door a groan was heard.

"Go away Sakura."

"Sasuke get your ass out here now!" You never wanted to get Sakura mad in the morning. Two things would happen: One you might see her crazy side and two, something bad would happen to you. Unfortunately Sasuke had to learn it the hard way.

"In your dreams Sakura." Sasuke shuffled in his bed to face away from the door.

"Don't make me have to come in there!" Sakura looked in her kunai pouch and found what she wanted.

"You couldn't come in if you tried." But as soon as he ended the door swung open revealing Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"You were saying, Sasuke." The smirk remained on her face as Sasuke looked at her astonished. (Part one.)

"How did you get in my room?!" Sasuke just stared at her thinking she was out of her mind.

"Room key. Now get out of bed or I'll make you." Sakura's smirk changed to a straight face.

"How?... Never mind, just leave the key here and get out of my room. It's not like we're going somewhere in this rain." Sasuke shuffled to the other side of the bed and tried to get back to sleep.

"Fine I'll just have to get you out by myself." Sakura started to walk toward Sasuke's bed.

"Sakura stop!"

"Nope, it's time to get up Sasuke" Sakura continued to walk toward the bed. She reached Sasuke on the other side of the bed. Hearing movement Sasuke looked up to see where she was but was tackled. But she didn't stop there, after she had tackled Sasuke into the middle of the bed she started to tickle him.

"Stop-Sakura stop it!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but you have to get up."

But Sasuke was more persistent. He tossed Sakura to the side of the bed and pinned her arms down.

"Now what are we going to do?" It was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"Stay in bed?"

"Excellent." (Part two.) But before Sasuke could lie back down a white haired man took out his camera and took yet another picture of Sasuke.

**Hinata**

"Are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" Hinata had walked out of the bathroom and picked the baby fox up.

"Yip!" Naruto had been eager to get out of the room after the last shot of thunder. So the two had walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Okay we're supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei down at the buffet. I hope Sakura and Sasuke are up." After she had said this, a white haired blur had past right by them.

Hinata looked around curiously to find what passed her after feeling a breeze come by but just shrugged it off while Naruto knew fully well who just ran by.

"Oh well, let's go Naruto-kun."

"Yip!" As they moved toward the elevator Hinata had started about Naruto's memory of everything that has happened in the last few days.

'I wonder if Naruto will remember what has happened when he's turned back to his old self… If he'll remember what I've done for him… Or if he will know that he got Sasuke and Sakura together.' Hinata thought.

"…He wouldn't let Sasuke hear the end of it…"Hinata let out a small giggle. The little orange fox looked up at her and growled.

"Naruto-!" The lights went out, a scream was heard at the end of the hall and ten men surrounded Hinata with headbands of the Hidden Mist Village with a slash through them.

"Give us the demon," One of the men demanded.

Hinata knew exactly what wanted and activated her Byakugan.

"Damn! She's a Hyuga!" The man pulled out a smoke bomb, about to throw it down, "Abort the mission!"-Pumph-

Punched in the back the man fell to the ground revealing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now what were you going to do?"

"Get him," A man from the group shouted.

And so they did. Following orders they did the best they could, unfortunately there best was not enough. Punches were thrown and countered while Hinata put Naruto in her hood and activated her byakugan sealing the group's chakra with each and every hit.

One by one, they fell to the ground unable to move or just plain knocked out, you get the point; they couldn't get up.

Kakashi walked toward the group of severely beaten men and studied their headbands.

"Hmm," Kakashi recalled what they had said earlier about Naruto and turned toward the squad with a some what look of worry on his face.

Sakura saw his expression, "What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think these men are henchmen of the organization Akatsuki." Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. He had heard of the group that his brother joined and learned all that he could about them and what they did.

"What!"

Sakura was startled by the reaction Sasuke had to the response and looked at Kakashi for the answer.

"I guess you and Hinata have not heard of the group then. Very well, I'll tell you. The Akatsuki is an organization of rogue ninja bent on power such as what Jinchuriki, or demon containers, like Naruto harness. I guess they're after Naruto right now in his vulnerable state to extract the demon Kyuubi from Naruto."

Hinata was puzzled, "Wait wouldn't that help Naruto?" She took the baby fox out of her hood and examined him.

"No. Not only would it make the Akatsuki stronger, but after demon is extracted from the container, he or she dies."

Sakura was in distress and Hinata was on the verge of tears hugging the fox in her arms and Sasuke just stood still.

"We have to get back to the village as soon as we can and leave this place now."

"But sensei it's storming outside!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke couldn't believe how clueless she was, "Sakura don't you get it! We'll be lucky if they don't send a member to come and capture Naruto!" Needless to say Sakura was taken back by Sasuke's response.

"It's settled, pack up, and meet me in the lobby." Kakashi left for the lobby.

They all replied, "Yes sensei," and left for their respected rooms.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was finishing packing his things and yelled, "Sakura, are you ready?" A, "Yes Sasuke," was said but not heard because of the figure in the distance Sasuke saw through his window.

"Itachi."

--

Sasuke was the first to meet Kakashi in the lobby, "Kakashi-sensei, the Akatsuki know we're here."

Kakashi was shocked, "How do they know?!" Sakura and Hinata walked in unnoticed and decided to stay quiet.

"I spotted Itachi looking at me on the road on the right of the hotel that we took to get here."

"Sasuke," the two noticed the girls who came in.

"We have to go now." Kakashi led them on the trail sprinting to the village.

Twenty minutes into the path a figure was gaining them but tripping a wire sent a wave of shuriken at him. Dodging and deflecting easily the cloaked figure landed onto the ground facing the group ahead of him.

"Hello little brother. I have come for the Kyuubi container."

The squad readied for the battle. Itachi shook his head and grinned.

"Foolish little brother you cannot defeat me, now give me the Kyuubi." He held out his hand toward Hinata, "Hand it over."

Sasuke charged, "You'll have to go through me to get to him."

Hitting his brother square in the jaw and seeing him poof away sent Sasuke falling to the ground looking for the Akatsuki member.

"Funny," Sasuke turned around to see Hinata knocked out on the ground and Itachi grabbing Naruto in his hands, "because I already have." Itachi jumped back and sprinted away in the trees. "Sorry I can't kill you now but I'm on a schedule."

Sakura screamed, "Naruto, Noo!"

Sasuke cringed, "Damn it, I let him get away, damn!"

Kakashi quickly formed a few hand signs, "Summoning jutsu!"

The smoke cleared revealing Pakkun, "Reporting for duty sir!"

"Pakkun I need you to pick up Itachi's scent he went to the east." Kakashi pointed in the direction the older brother left in.

"I got it, follow me." Pakkun left the clearing after Itachi's scent.

Hinata regained consciousness and stumbled toward Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei what happened?"

"Naruto was captured by Itachi." At this Hinata started to cry.

"There's no time for that, we have to follow Pakkun and come up with a plan." With that they squad left for Pakkun.

--

**That evening**

Itachi had rested in a cave hidden in the forest covered under a genjutsu with Naruto trapped in a cage.

"Well fox, once you get all nine tails the experiment will begin…but first it seems we have some company," Itachi calmly walked out of the cavern toward the incoming group.

"Hello again little brother, I hope you know, I know that these are clones."

**Flashback**

_Kakashi grouped everyone in for the plan, "Okay everyone in order to get Naruto back we will have to not distract Itachi but kill him,"_

"_No, I will be the one to kill Itachi sensei not all of us, me" Sasuke interrupted._

"_Shut up Sasuke you will do what I tell you. Now we send our clones in order for us to get close to Itachi. Sakura when he's fighting the clones you jump in to distract him, while Hinata I need you to come up behind him and seal off as much of his chakra as you can and then try to double team him. Sasuke you jump far behind him and start your chidori and I will be in front of him prepare for a lightning blade and hopefully he'll activate his Mangekyo to put me in the nightmare realm and at that second I need you to give him you're all in your chidori. Ready and break!"_

**End of Flashback**

The cloaked man attacked the clones one by one so Sakura ran about to punch as hard as she could and made him jump back into Hinata with her activated Byakugan letting her seal off one of his chakra flows and started to double team him with Sakura. Sasuke stayed in the back starting his chidori and Kakashi starting his lightning blade in front of the Akatsuki member. Itachi saw Kakashi's stance and pushed Sakura and Hinata away with tremendous force. He activated his Mangekyo and made eye-contact with Kakashi. Now Sasuke sprinted at his older brother and let his hand fly.

Itachi fell to the ground with silence and whispered, "Well done…brother."

With him the genjutsu fell and so did Kakashi.

Sakura ran toward her teacher, "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "He was a mille-second to slow." He smiled under his mask and fainted.

Sasuke fell and smiled, "I finally killed him."

Hinata ran into the cave, freed Naruto, and hugged him close to her. She smiled and got a lick from the baby fox. Blushing and giggling she cuddled with the fox and walked out toward the group.

Kakashi awoke and they set up camp in the cave and discarded Itachi's body into the river.

Hinata went to her tent opened her sleeping bag and climbed in.

"Goodnight Naruto," the fox mewed back and curled up to go to sleep as did Hinata."

**Time to review**


End file.
